1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a monitoring system and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for removing a motion blur of a wide dynamic range (WDR) image by using a machine learning algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when a WDR function is performed, a representable brightness band is enlarged by overlapping a long-exposure image and a short-exposure image. In this case, to naturally represent an overlap section, the overlapping is performed by using a method of interpolating the long-exposure image and the short-exposure image. However, a timing difference occurs between when a long-exposure image and a short-exposure image are acquired by an image sensor. Accordingly, when the long-exposure image and the short-exposure image of a moving object are captured and overlapped, double motion blurs occur for the moving object in the overlap image due to the timing difference.
FIG. 1A is a graph showing a range of brightness levels representable in a long-exposure image and a short-exposure image. In general, when a camera captures a long-exposure image, a brightness level of the long-exposure image is represented within a section A-B. Thereafter, the camera captures a short-exposure image, and when the long-exposure image and the short-exposure image are overlapped in a WDR overlay section, a WDR interpolation image capable of representing a wider range of brightness levels is generated. In this case, when the long-exposure image and the short-exposure image are overlapped in the WDR overlay section, a motion blur occurs due to a capturing timing difference between the two images and a motion of an object.